


talking matters into his own hands

by sinceresapphire



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: 5 times Ray picks up Nora and carries her out of the room and 1 time he doesn't....or does he?





	talking matters into his own hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/gifts).



**I**

Ray knew going into this, there would be bumps along the way between Nora and his team. With everything that happened, it would be stupid to think that it would be smooth sailing.

 

The Waverider is all close quarters after all.

 

So, seeing Nora about to go head-to-head with Sara isn’t surprising.

 

The Captain is protective of her team even when they’re the ones doing whatever it is that’s hurting them. She promised Ray she’d give Nora a chance but clearly, this is a long time coming really.

 

He frowns slightly because if anyone could relate to Nora, he thought it would be Sara.

 

The rest of the team stands around the room, not sure what to do.

 

The twirling of Sara’s batons spurs Ray into action.

 

“Alright, I don’t know what’s going on here but I am going to end it,” comments Ray.

 

He moves across the room, carefully staying out of range of Sara’s batons until he comes to stand by Nora.

 

Looking at her not-boyfriend boyfriend, she simply raises an eyebrow at him.

 

Without giving Nora any warning, he bends down then grabs her by the waist before throwing her gently over his shoulder then carries her out of the room.

 

The rest of the team stare after them.

**II**

Nora shifts slightly in the chair and lets out a breath as the pain in her ribs makes itself known.

 

Who knew jumping in front of a car to push someone else out of the way would hurt so much?

 

“Nora! There you are,” calls out Ray as he enters the kitchen.

 

She tries to squash the pain down because she doesn’t want to worry Ray anymore than he already does then she smiles as brightly as she can at him.

 

“Hey Ray. I thought that I would get something to eat,” she replies to him.

 

“Ooh! That’s a good idea! We need to replenish our energy after a tough mission after all,” he states firmly.

 

As Ray focuses on deciding on what he wants to eat, Nora lets out a sigh.

 

It seems like the pain is subsiding a little bit.

 

Then Nate comes into the kitchen and all hell breaks out.

 

Nate doesn’t pay attention to where he’s going or what could be on the floor in front of him, so he ends up tripping and steeling up in response. In the process, he knocks into Nora and she can’t hold back her scream.

 

De-steeling, Nate looks between Nora and Ray with wide eyes.

 

“Omg, Nora! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt her, Ray…please believe me,” exclaims Nate quickly.

 

Ray rushes over to them and ignores his best friend.

 

“Nora, are you alright?” he asks as he brushes the hair out of her face.

 

“Yup, I am. Heywood didn’t do any damage,” she replies.

 

Ray frowns as he stares at her.

 

“Did you get hurt on the mission and not have Gideon check you over?” he asks.

 

The look on her face says it all.

 

Ray carefully picks her up in his arms then heads out of the kitchen towards the med-bay so her injuries could be attended to.

**III**

“For the love of God, get the hell out of here, you idiots!” yells Nora as she uses her magic to create a wall separating the Minotaur and the team.

 

Gary and Ava share a look, knowing they’re no match for the monster; they can see the strain Nora’s under and how dividing her attention between them and focusing on her magic is only making things worse.

 

So, they do the one thing that they can –they run away as fast as they can.

 

Then they run into Sara and Ray.

 

“Where’s Nora?” asks Ray.

 

Neither of them says a word and don’t meet his eyes.

 

“Ray….”

 

Sara starts speaking as she places a hand on his forearm, concerned he’s going to do something reckless.

 

He shakes her off then runs off to find Nora.

 

If she’s dead then he doesn’t know what he would do because he cares about her a lot and he can’t lose someone else he cares about.

 

Ray finds the room and spots Nora cornered by the Minotaur.

 

Firing his arm blaster, the monster turns to look at him then heads towards him as it gives Nora the chance to run away to safety. A couple more shots and the Minotaur runs off.

 

He heads over to where Nora is curled up on the ground.

 

“Did the Minotaur hurt you, Nora?” he asks.

 

Kneeling down next to her, Ray checks her over for any injuries.

 

“No, just scared me a lot,” she replies in a whisper.

 

Nora meets his gaze then holds up her arms because she didn’t think she’d be able to walk and as uncomfortable as cuddling up with his Atom suit is, its better than the alternative.

 

He scoops her up in his arm then stands up as she wraps her arms around his next.

 

Then he carries her out of the room.

**IV**

At some point while Ray worked on his suit, Nora came into the lab and curled up in one of the chairs in the room, out of the way but would let him watch work.

 

Nora won’t admit it to anyone but herself but she likes watching him work, especially when its just the two of them.

 

The way he uses his hands as he works always catches her attention.

 

Time passes faster than she’s aware of so when she starts yawning, it feels like it comes out of nowhere. However, she does her best to swallow her yawns because she doesn’t want to stop watching Ray work.

 

“You can go to bed, Nora. There’s no need to wait up for me,” comments Ray as he smiles at her.

 

“I’m not,” she yawns, “tired,” she yawns again, “though.”

 

Ray stares at her with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Are you sure about that?” he asks.

 

Before she responds, Nora yawns again causing Ray to chuckle softly because she’s adorable as she rubs her eyes while trying to fight of sleep.

 

“Come on, let’s go to bed. I’ll even join you,” says Ray.

 

Nora frowns at him.

 

“But what about your suit?” she asks.

 

“I’ve made all the repairs I need to tonight. Sometimes, I have to step away from it so I can see what still needs to be done,” he responds.

 

Ray holds out a hand to help Nora up which she takes and stands.

 

They’re walking back to their room when she trips.

 

He picks her up and carries the rest of their way to their destination.

**V**

“Gideon, do you know where Nora is?” asks Ray.

 

“Of course, I do, Dr. Palmer. She’s in Ms. Tomaz’s room and they’re playing videogames,” replies Gideon.

 

“Thank you,” he responds as he heads out to find her.

 

Hearing the yelling coming from Zari’s room, Ray’s surprised the noise didn’t catch his attention early.

 

The door opens and he looks in then grins as he spots Nora bonding with Zari over videogames. It warms his heart that she’s getting on with the team now.

 

“Just give it up, Nora. I beat you half a dozen times already though I gotta admit, you’re getting better,” comments Zari with a smirk on her face as she focuses on the screen in front of her.

 

“Never! I’m going to beat you eventually!” replies Nora firmly.

 

As it becomes clear that Nora’s going to potentially break something in Zari’s room with her magic and Zari is noticing as well.

 

“Hey there! Watch it with the magic, Nora!” exclaims Zari.

 

Ray takes that as his cue to intervene.

 

“Alright, looks like the fun has come to an end,” Ray states.

 

Taking the controller from Nora, he tosses it over to Zari then grabs Nora around the waist before putting her over his shoulder in a fireman’s hold and leaving the room with her.

 

Zari can’t help smirking at them before switching over to single player mode.

**VI**

“Come on, Zari. We’re friends, aren’t we?” asks Nate as they walk down the hallway towards the library.

 

She shakes her head.

 

“Just because we’re friends that doesn’t mean I’m going to do the laundry for you,” she replies.

 

Before he replies, Constantine comes storming out of the kitchen.

 

“Constantine, what’s up dude?” asks Nate.

 

“Ray’s in the kitchen with Darhk,” he answers grumpily before storming off.

 

Zari and Nate share a look then head to the kitchen.

 

“Oh.”

 

In front of them, Nora has Ray pressed up against the counter as she kisses him with her arms around his neck and his around her waist.

 

Before either of them can say anything or break up their friends, Sara enters the kitchen with Ava and Gary.

 

“Hey guys, whatcha lookin’ at?” she asks.

 

Zari points at the couple.

 

Following the gesture, Sara raises an eyebrow once her eyes land on the couple.

 

“That’s not really sanitary, is it?” asks Ava.

 

Ignoring her girlfriend’s question, Sara lets out a slow wolf whistle causing Nora to give her the finger as she continues to kiss Ray.

 

“You know what? I’m out of here,” states Zari before turning around and leaving.

 

One by one, the rest of the group leave the kitchen.

 

Nora smirks against Ray’s lips for a few moments before pulling away to look at Ray.

 

“For once, you didn’t need to carry me out of the room,” she says.

 

Ray swings her up into his arms causing her to hold onto his neck tighter.

 

“Oh, you know that you like it,” he replies.

 

Then they leave the kitchen for a more private location so the others could use the kitchen.


End file.
